Episode 25
is the twenty-fifth episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. Tanjiro, who’s undergoing Rehabilitation Training at Butterfly Mansion, works hard to keep up his Total Concentration Breathing techniques all day long. Though at first, he’s helpless against Kanao, a swordswoman in his class who’s training him, he slowly but surely begins to make some headway. Seeing Tanjiro devote himself to training every single day, Zenitsu and Inosuke resume training as well. Plot Tanjiro asks Naho, Kiyo, and Sumi to make sure he keeps up Total Concentration Breathing in his sleep. They use carpet beaters to hit him if he ever stops using the breathing technique while sleep as a way to train. The next day, Tanjiro continues training without Inosuke and Zenitsu. He trains while using Total Concentration Breathing although he can't keep it up all day yet. He trains to expand his lungs and extend his stamina. Tanjiro's training with Kanao goes much better than before. This time he's able to keep up with Kanao and nearly tags her. Inosuke and Zenitsu watch afterward but still refuse to participate, upsetting Aoi. Later on, Tanjiro breaks the smaller gourd using his lungs and the boys take notice of that as well. The next morning, Chuntaro encourages Zenitsu to work harder and take his medicine. Inosuke also stands up and decides its time to catch up to Tanjiro. Shinobu explains to Insouke and Zenitsu that Tanjiro is training to master a technique called Total Concentration: Constant. They both begin their training and Tanjiro tries to help his friends understand how it works. Shinobu taunts Inosuke and charms Zenitsu to fire them both up for training. Shinobu asks Kanao to jin the boys since they're the same generation. Kanao watches the boys and flips her coin. She recalls her hard life growing up in poverty and abused by who owned her. She was sold by her parents, so shut herself off, making herself numb to pain completely. One day, by chance, the nameless girl was traveling with a slave trader when Kanae and Shinobu Kocho happened upon her. The man who owns her tells Kanae to get away but Shinobu stops him from touching her. He demands they pay for the slave girl and Shinobu thows tons of money on the ground in response. They both run off with the girl and bring her back to Tsuzumi Mansion. THey clean her and treat her well, but Shinobu believes she's hopeless because the child can't do anything without being told. Kanae gives the young girl a coin she can use to decide and gives her a name as well. To this day, she possesses that same coin and remembers Kanae's words about changing after she meets the man she loves. Two Swordsmith's including Haganezuka arrive to deliver Tanjiro and Inosuke's reforged Nichirin Swords. Irate that Tanjiro broke a blade he forged, Haganezuka tries to assault Tanjiro with a knife and refuses to accept his excuses. The other swordsmith's name is Kanamori, he's the one who forged Inosuke's swords. Inosuke turns the Color-Changing Blade into an indigo-gray and to everyone's surprise, starts chipping away at the blade. He recreates the teeth his blades possessed before, enraging Kanamori. Afterward, both the swordsmiths leave unhappy. During the next full-body training session, Tanjiro is able to catch Kanao. He also defeats her at reflex training, inspiring Zenitsu and the wild boar to work harder. Later, Shinobu has Tanjiro undergo a medical exam and confirms he's physically sound again. He asks her about the Hinokami Kagura and Fire Breathing, but she has no idea what he's talking about. All she can tell Tanjiro is that Flame Breathing exists and the users are very strict about the exact terminology. Shinobu says the Flame Hashira would know more about it, but he's out on a mission. Tanjiro expresses his appreciation to Shinobu and leaves after the Insect Hashira says she expects big things from him. That night, Tanjiro visits Nezuko while she's sleeping and informs her he can use Total Concentration: Constant. He's glad Zenitsu and Inosuke are by his side and Nezuko encourages him to continue the journey to return her to a human. Meanwhile, an evil demon wreaks havoc on a mysterious locomotive. Taisho Secret *When added to a bath, The medicated water used for reflex training is great for healing exhaustion and wounds. Characters Location *Butterfly Mansion Techniques *Total Concentration: Constant Battles & Events *Rehabilitation Training (Continued) Navigation